The tests of bumpers are not standardised between USA and Europe and bumpers that cope with all the tests are heavy, big and expensive. In particular, in the pendulum tests, the pendulum does not hit at the same height in the USA test as in the European test. Some car models have therefore not the same bumper when sold in the USA as when sold in the EU. Various car and MPV models built on the same platform will have different ground clearance, that is, the platform will be at various heights. Therefore, various models built on the same platform usually have different bumper beams.